


Compromising Fires

by BiLo Ren (do_it_to_julia)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark, Drug Use, Electrocution, Extremely Dubious Consent, Force Lightning, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Seduction to the Dark Side, Self-Lubrication, Sith Rituals, Smut, Sort of Xeno, Terrible compromises, a hint of hurt/comfort, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/BiLo%20Ren
Summary: He could strike his father down in hatred, and fall, and his father would be lost. He could lay down his weapon and die, and his father would still be lost.But perhaps there was another way.To spare his sister and friends, Luke agrees to serve Palpatine. But he won't fall.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker/Sheev Palpatine/Darth Vader, Sheev Palpatine/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	Compromising Fires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).



> This was a pinch-hit; I hope it's okay! I did my best to hit as many of the freeforms as I could.

Luke Skywalker would not fall.

He knew Palpatine could see the certainty in his mind. The two of them were only biding their time until their delicate balance of will tilted one way or another. And then Palpatine would die, or Luke would fail. But whatever happened, he would not fall to the dark.

He was sure of it.

"So… you have a twin sister."

Still hidden in the recesses of the Emperor’s throne room, Luke felt the knowledge break off from his mind even before Vader spoke, unseen fingers sifting his thoughts as easily as they might have carded through his hair.

"Your feelings have now betrayed her too," Vader said. "Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the Dark Side, then perhaps she will."

He could strike his father down in hatred, and fall, and his father would be lost. He could lay down his weapon and die, and his father would still be lost.

But perhaps there was another way.

"No," he breathed. "Don’t hurt her. Spare my friends. I'll do it. I'll serve you, Master."

Though Vader said nothing, Luke could hear the smile in Palpatine's voice.

"So be it."

Some unspoken accord seemed to pass between Vader and the Emperor. As Luke stepped out into the open, his father approached him, and for a dizzying moment Luke wondered if Vader was about to take him into his arms. Then there was a hand outstretched toward him, and a soothing darkness gathering in his mind. 

He did not remember hitting the floor.

There was an aching inside Luke when he woke, and something pressing down his tongue, as solid and unnerving as a long gloved finger, but nowhere near as warm. The air smelt of bacta and blood, and there was a rhythmic hissing from somewhere unseen nearby. He choked and groaned, trying to turn his head. Abruptly, the tube was yanked from his throat as the hands of masked medics detached intravenous lines he hadn't known were there.

Fear settled deep in his belly as his awareness returned. He was lying in the medbay of the second Death Star - why? What had been done to him? He tried to lift himself into a sitting position, but a firm hand clamped his shoulder, and Luke looked up into the eyeless depths of Darth Vader's mask.

"All will be clear in time," he intoned.

Luke swallowed. He'd known that there would be trials on his journey into the dark, but this was entirely new territory for him. Already he was becoming cognisant of a strange ache behind his genitals, a new feeling of slickness inside him that hadn't been there before. 

Vader's hand on his shoulder was a kind of comfort. It was the first time his father had touched him like this. He wanted to lean in to the feeling, to forget the horror and uncertainty of what had been done to him, and it felt as much of a betrayal as it did love.

Luke Skywalker would not fall. He knew this because he was still capable of love. He clung on to this knowledge even when Vader moved away, leaving him alone with the frightening new terrain of his body, and the creeping dark.

They had given him black robes not dissimilar to those he had worn when he arrived, and he had been left in the Emperor's chambers to dress. 

There was no mirror, but when Luke peeled the thin hospital gown from his body, he took the opportunity to feel for what they had done to him. He looked the same from the front as he always did - perhaps a little thinner, perhaps his hips a little more jutting - but when his fingers dipped into the cleft of his ass, he bit back a sob. They had - _changed_ him there, somehow, modified his opening in a way he could not see but that caused his finger to be almost pulled in of its own accord, slicked by some substance he couldn't identify and didn't want to think about. He felt rings of muscle inside himself that had not existed before, and his perineum had a new fleshy dimensionality to it, a disquieting sensation of _give_.

He wiped his hand on the gown and pressed his hands to his face, shoulders shuddering.

_I will not fall. I will not fall._

It was the only strength he had left. Nobody had yet explained the situation to him, and Vader had not returned. In the fog of the unknowing of it all, he clung to his last reserves of light like an outstretched hand.

An hour passed. The room remained locked. Luke could find nothing of interest in the Emperor's sparse and black-walled chambers apart from a few candles and a bottle of something that smelled like rot. The whole place was musty. Luke wondered if the Emperor even slept here; whether the old man even slept at all. Eventually, he sat on the end of the bed and tried to clear his mind as Obi-Wan had taught him, but he didn't even succeed at ignoring the strange new truths of his own body, and the unsettling implications of it.

By the time Vader and Palpatine finally entered, Luke had reached a number of uncomfortable conclusions. The Emperor gave him a wide and predatory smile.

"I sense you have already come to understand your purpose here, young Skywalker," he said. "All that is left now is for you to accept it."

"I have, my Lord." Luke kept his voice calm. "I serve only you."

Palpatine gave a slow, hoarse laugh.

"We both know that's a lie. But we have time. Begin the ritual." This to Vader, who moved wordlessly to pick up the bottle that Luke had opened earlier. He offered it to the young Jedi.

"I take it I'm supposed to drink this?" Luke murmured. At Palpatine's affirmative gesture, he uncorked it again and comforted himself that whatever it was, the effects probably wouldn't be any worse than whatever they'd done to his insides.

The liquid tasted fermented and foul, and made his entire body feel feverish. It was almost a relief when Palpatine bade him undress. His fingers trembled on the fastenings of his tunic, the rhythm of his father's respirator the only sound in the room as he stripped naked, and when he stood again, he met the Emperor's eyes.

"What happens now?"

Palpatine swept one wrinkled hand, and the candles flared into life as the illumination panels dimmed. "Lie back." 

If there had been any uncertainty about what this ritual involved, it was gone now. Luke closed his eyes and tried to grasp at anything that could steady him, some teaching or memory to anchor his strength to, but the heat in his veins seemed to flood out every other thought with a powerful sense of _want_. 

He took a shivering breath and obeyed, stretching his lithe body out over the black sheets, and stared at the ceiling, and tried in vain to think of stars.

"Prepare him," he heard the Emperor order. The sound of Vader's breathing neared, and the mattress dipped. Luke felt a gloved hand around his ankle. The touch was surprisingly light. Perhaps it was an apology for what would come next. Vader pushed his legs back, bending his knees to expose him.

It should have felt violating. Disgusting. This was his father; this was a man who had been complicit in the deaths and suffering of millions. Instead, his body seemed to yearn for the contact, and when those leather-clad fingers teased behind his testicles to slide over his taint, Luke felt something opening and flexing inside him, slick and warm. Fluid eased out of him, and Vader used it to ease the passage of his finger as he penetrated him, earning an involuntary gasp from his son.

This close, Luke could sense Vader's unease with the situation, his hidden reluctance. He wanted to reach out and pull those feelings into the open, use them to lead his father into the path of light, but the hunger in his veins made it impossible to focus. He _wanted_ this. Wanted _him_. The concerns of the galaxy seemed insignificant in the face of what he now recognized as lust.

_I will not fall. I will not fall._

His cock was hard now, and when Vader's wrist brushed against it, Luke gasped. To his shock, he felt the echo of his father's desire through the Force, and quick on its heels, a deep shame.

 _It's alright_ , Luke wanted to say. _You're as powerless as I am, here._ He could not gather enough concentration to speak. Instead he reached for him and tilted his hips, encouraging him to go deeper, to come closer, to comfort himself with Luke's body. Perhaps in some strange and broken way, Vader could find his redemption in the joining of their bodies; flesh to metal, darkness to light.

But as soon as Luke's fingertips brushed the smooth curve of his helmet, Vader pulled away. The rustle of Palpatine's robes told him in no uncertain terms what was coming next.

Luke wanted to weep. Somehow his father's absence felt worse than the way the Emperor's wrinkled skin pressed against his own a few moments later and the humiliating, hungry way his body responded.

Those emaciated hands caressed his smooth, taut skin, and he caught the scent of rot and ozone on Palpatine's breath as dry lips touched his throat in a horrific parody of seduction. Luke moaned, arching his back.

This was the first time anyone had been intimate with him. Living and working on an isolated moisture farm hadn’t left Luke much opportunity to do anything but touch himself secretly in the dead of night, imagining how it might feel when he could finally get away from that place and cast off his virginity.

If he’d known it would happen with his father watching, perhaps he wouldn’t have been so eager. And yet when Luke craned his head back to expose the delicate bump of his Adam's apple, and sighed out his pleasure and resignation at the shriveled fingers tilting his pelvis into position, it was for Vader; when something rigid and unyielding and unsettlingly hot began to stretch him open, and his legs wrapped reflexively around the Emperor’s waist, it was Vader he imagined pushing inside him.

A stutter in the pace of the respirator told Luke that his father could sense this. He should have been ashamed - his own _father!_ \- but he wasn’t. Whatever they’d made him drink, whatever they’d _done_ to him, was stripping away his free will and inhibitions as easily as Luke had shed his clothing before.

This was dangerous ground.

_I will not fall. I will not fall._

Palpatine jerked his hips forward and something inside Luke clenched and _rippled_ in response. Alien sensations gripped him from within as a bead of precum leaked from the tip of his cock. He could feel Palpatine’s breath fall hot on his collarbone as the older man spoke.

“How touching that you still believe you’re in control,” he rasped. “Did you think I would not sense you still holding on to the light?”

Another shove, and the Emperor speared into him again. It felt almost as if his body was squeezing pleasure from Palpatine’s member, drawing out a long moan with each visceral spasm. Luke could only gasp and urge the Emperor deeper. His body was no longer his own.

He did not need to see Palpatine’s expression to know that he was smiling.

“By the time I’m finished with you, young Skywalker, the Chosen One shall live again in you.” His voice was breathless with lust. “He shall finish... what your father started. Your defiance serves only... to guarantee his strength.”

Electricity coursed through him from the ends of the Emperor’s fingers, and Luke’s insides tensed reflexively around his cock. In the small part of his mind not overwhelmed by pleasure and pain, Luke had the sickening realization that this was by design.

_I will not fall. I will not fall._

Palpatine was close now, and so, Luke realized, was _he_. Each jolt of lightning hit something inside him that all but forced him to respond. His building ecstasy was unlike anything he’d felt during those solitary desert nights; the strength to resist his impending orgasm had long since fled.

But Luke Skywalker would not fall. 

Palpatine’s breaths hitched as he neared his climax, and he whispered into the young Jedi’s ear before crying out in hideous rapture, blue light crackling over their joined bodies. The sensation of being filled and shocked and fucked sent Luke crashing over the edge after him, and he came, coating his own stomach and chest with the evidence of his surrender.

Later, he would wonder whether he’d cried out his father’s name at that moment, but it didn’t matter. Nothing much did any more. When Vader finally came to visit him in his cell, he gave no indication either way - just placed a hand on Luke’s still-flat stomach and said, so quietly that Luke thought he’d imagined it, “I’m sorry.”

Luke didn’t say anything. He closed his eyes, and remembered, once more, the last thing the Emperor had said.

_“You won’t fall, my boy, because you already have. You’ve been mine ever since you chose to submit. And the dark is always strongest where the light has died.”_


End file.
